Belle
Belle (puppyeyes92) is a woman who is currently on the run. She has been given a gift, she can change pieces of art and literature in real worlds. She once had a great love with a man who could change into a beast, his name was Adam, and they both had their secrets that they kept between themselves only, but one day it all changed and he sold her out, so now she is currently moving from place to place with men assigned to capture her, and her ex also out looking for her, but hopefully, with the help of Cassim and a few new friends, she can escape her past. Past Belle was born to a loving mother and father, the both of them cared for her deeply as she was a baby and still had her powers underdeveloped. When she turned one, she opened up a book on her own, and her tiny imagination began to flourish, both of her parents watched as she turned the pictures in her books into true to life, tangible objects and images of worlds that were once only fantasy. Both parents were fascinated by this power but her mother was afraid because a power like that held so much power and potential, it would be wise to keep her hidden, so she decided to keep Belle at home as much as possible and to seek out the help of others to help Belle control this power. Belle's father on the other hand wanted to exploit Belle's power, which angered Belle's mother, they fought over Belle and how they should use their child, before finally the father chose to kill Belle's mother, leaving Belle without a mother and into the hands of a greedy father. When she was young, he simply let friends come over and have their fantasies and dreams of perfect life depicted in art and stories come true, Belle could make women appear from novels these men obsessed over, she could conjur up gold, beautiful silks, jewelry, as long as she had an image or text in front of her to read from, she could make it. As Belle got older however, things got a bit more twisted, Belle was used many times not only for her power, but for her beauty, her father had turned into a trafficker of his own daughter, letting men have their way with their lusts and fantasies fulfilled. Belle became older in time and found a way out of the mess from her demented father and out of her life which left her bruised and hurting many nights, she gathered what money and belongings she could and with her horse firmly tucked beneath her, she ran. However, mid way through her journey, she was attacked by wolves, and she was certain that it was all the end, until a beast came and destroyed the horrible creatures. Oddly enough, the battered beast was kind to her and offered her rest at his castle, she went with him since her horse was also injured and she was exhausted and hungry, when she got there she found he lived in a rather splended place with many rooms and servants waiting on hand and foot. While others were called to nurse his wounds, Belle volunteered to do it herself, and spent the night talking to him as she washed and bandaged his cuts. The Beast, whose name was Adam, offered her a room at his castle, she accepted quickly and moved in. In a few nights' time she found out that the beast was actually a man, who was very handsome and reserved, intriguing Belle greatly, the woman came to him many nights, speaking to him and talking to him about literature, art, culture, whatever came to mind, they just talked. It wasn't long before they fell in love, and her own secret was found out, however he swore to keep it a secret between them as long as she promised to swear she would never tell a soul what he was either. It was a happy marriage, yes, the two had been married, and they talked of starting a family, of growing old together (if they could, they were still unsure if they were immortal or not) and generally being happy and living life to the fullest. But it was a foggy Friday afternoon when Belle went down stairs to find a group of men in the foyer, talking to Adam in hushed tones with a gleam in their eyes and a smile on their mouths. They all looked up when the beautiful brunette entered, and the hunger in their eyes seemed far too familiar for Belle to stomach. Adam would smile at her, before Belle knew that she had been sold out. She ran, once again, having to fight her way through to her beautiful horse and leaving with next to nothing, just the clothes on her back and a pouch of money to get by. Personality Belle is a kind woman, she's a bit reserved and doesn't like to out very much, but that's just because she doesn't trust many people with who she really is. She loves to read, and write, but has taken caution lately on what she reads in case her powers act up and people see things she shouldn't. Belle is also very stubborn and likes to do things her way, she doesn't enjoy answering to people and would rather be alone and free then stuck with someone who would command her to do something. She's secretive enough and doesn't like to let many things about her or her past slide free without a good, established relationship between her and another person. When it comes to love, Belle feels...jaded, she wants to fall in love again but naturally she's afraid. She keeps thinking about Adam each time a man makes a move on her and is whipped back into a mindset that being with someone just means she's more likely to be betrayed. However, she still wants to love again and being fliratious is just a small art she's learned, she can use her looks and smooth voice against people if she wants but usually she'll save that for the man she admires. She's possessive, oddly enough, and can get pretty jealous if a woman should show interest in the man she likes, but unless she's with that man, she'll never say anything about it. She can be a bit shy when it comes to telling her true feelings, but once that man knows, she's affectionate and loyal. With friends, Belle is very dependable, even though she has her own problems, Belle is much more receptive to her friends and would rather help them before she goes on and on about her own issues. She likes to gives advice and she enjoys fixing problems or helping a friend in a situation where they need someone as a medium. With enemies, beware, once Belle dislikes you or has an agenda against you, she shows no mercy, once her trust is broken, it is hard to piece it back together. Powers/Things You Should Know Belle is able to create things from literature and art. Worlds, objects, you name it, she can probably create it as long as there is an image or book in front of her. Currently Belle is being tracked by her ex husband and men who are after her power, so she is on the run with a couple of others with the idea in mind that if she surrounds herself with strong people, she can make it. Relationships Cassim Cassim is someone who joined up with Belle a bit early on, he is able to shift into a demonic, gargoyle form and is a bit sketchy with his past and personality but he is also someone that Belle trusts, almost completely. The two of them seem to be working out well enough, he still is unsure of what she can do or why she is on the run from her ex, but he seems to be willing enough to protect her and has even sworn to should the mangy beast come around again in search of her blood. There is feelings between them that Belle can't deny, and she wants to tell him of her secret, but the opportunity has yet to present itself for the right time. Esmeralda Esmeralda and Belle just recently met in a church, Belle got to know the odd woman better who is actually a goddess of sorts, she has a bit of a shady past but Belle doesn't mind. She likes Esmeralda and is someone Belle can respect, as well as talk and connect with since Esmeralda knew of Belle's power from the beginning. Chel/Persephone The goddess joined the group right at the same time Esmeralda did, Belle is a little wary of the curvaceous woman since she seems to be the one who brings out Cassim's...bad side, if you could say that. She doesn't know very much about the woman but so far, their relationship is a bit rocky. Hopefully things can smooth over.